What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST
What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 1 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 1 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 1 *'Artist:' Yoo Ki Hyun of Monsta X & Seol Ah (설아) of Cosmic Girls *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jun-14 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 2 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 2 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 2 *'Artist:' Jung Se Woon (정세운) *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jun-20 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 3 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 3 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 3 *'Artist:' GFRIEND *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jun-21 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 4 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 4 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 4 *'Artist:' Jin Ho (진호) of Pentagon, Rothy *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2018-Jun-27 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 5 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 5 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 5 *'Artist:' Kim Na Young *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2018-Jun-28 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 6 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 6 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 6 *'Artist:' Lee Da Yun (이다연) *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jul-04 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 7 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 7 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 7 *'Artist:' Yoon Ddan Ddan (윤딴딴) *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2018-Jul-05 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 8 ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST Part 8 / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Part 8 *'Artist:' Song Yoo Bin *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jul-12 *'Number of Tracks:' 2 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) ;Track Listing What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST ;Information *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST / What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean, English *'Release Date:' 2018-Jul-19 *'Number of Tracks:' 42 *'Publisher:' Loen Entertainment (로엔엔터테인먼트) *'Agency:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) Disc 1 ;Track Listing Disc 2 ;Track Listing Insert Songs *'Ep 7:' 너에게 난 나에게 넌 (Me to You, You to Me) by Jatanpoong (from the OST for the movie, 'The Classic') *'Ep 9:' Break My Heart by Nick Kingsley and Danny Farrant *'Ep 10:' Shelter by Song Hee Jin (송희진) feat. Lee Yo Han (이요한) (OFA) (from the OST for the drama, 'Because This Is My First Life') *'Ep 10:' This is The Moment by Jo Seung Woo (from musical Jekyll & Hyde) *'Ep 10:' More Than Words by Extreme *'Ep 12:' 두 사람 (Two People) by Sung Si Kyung *'Ep 12:' Wizardz Of Oz by Boy Meets Girl (feat. Dan Murphy) *'Ep 13:' 언제나 그대 내 곁에 (Always You're by My Side) by Kim Hyun Shik *'Ep 15:' 그대 내 품에 (You In My Arms) by Yoo Jae Ha See Also *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2018 Category:KOST